


He Wants a Bad Boy (All We Want is Bad Boys)

by lefticurse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefticurse/pseuds/lefticurse
Summary: “Hey, babe. Come here often?” Gabe croons, and William rolls his eyes.
(William is a detective. Gabe is just an idiot.)





	

William pokes Gabe’s side.

“Hey, I have to go to work, yeah?” He mutters to him. 

“Yeah, yeah. Kick the bad guys’ asses. Have fun.” Gabe mumbles sleepily. William laughs.

“I’m a _detective_. There is no ass kicking going on, Gabey.” He says, kissing Gabe on the cheek. He leaves then, leaving out some cereal for Gabe and stopping to habitually turn on the security system. He thinks about Gabe - _his_ Gabe - in his bed and he smiles.

 

“I think we’re really close. This guy is getting sloppy.” Mike says about their case, walking next to Bill. They walk past the temporary cells, waving at the policeman guarding them.

“Yeah, hopefully - “ William catches a glimpse of a familiar face and stops.

“ _Gabe_?” He says to the man sitting in the cell. Mike looks back to Bill, then to Gabe.

“What?” Mike asks. Gabe looks up.

“Hey, babe. Come here often?” Gabe croons, and William rolls his eyes.

“You know, you never mentioned that you were a _criminal_. You’d think it would’ve come up in the five years we’ve known each other.”

“I’m not a criminal.” Gabe protests.

“That would be a lot more convincing if you weren’t literally in a cell right now.” Gabe pouts.

“Wrong place, wrong time?” He tries. William laughs.

“Mike, go ahead. I’ll meet you later.” William turns to the policeman at the desk. “Alex, you can go too. I’ll keep an eye on this dirty lawbreaker.” Gabe glares at him. “So, tell me.” William says after they leave. “What happened? How did you break the law in the, like, four hours since I last saw you?” William grabs the key from the hook and joins Gabe in the cell.

“How do you know I didn’t just want to see my dashing boyfriend at work?”

“Because _normal_ people would just come visit?”

“Well, I guess I’m just more dedicated than those _normal_ people.” William stifles a laugh.

“Tell me what you did so I can get you out of here.” He says mock-sternly. “Seriously, what are you charged with?” Gabe looks down in shame.

“Breaking and entering.” William takes a step back in shock.

“ _What_? What the _fuck_ did you break and enter into?” Gabe puts his face in his hands and sighs.

“You can’t laugh.”

“I won’t.” William promises.

“Okay. You better not fucking laugh.”

“I _won’t_ , Gabe. Jesus Christ, I have _some_ self-control. What was it, some sort of hoodie store?”

“No.”

“An obnoxious clothing store?” William tries again.

“No.”

“A _sex_ shop?” William loudly whispers.

“ _No!_ ” Gabe exclaims.

“Well then, what was it?” William asks. Gabe stops.

“Your house.” Silence.

Then laughter.

A lot of laughter.

“Stop! You said you wouldn’t laugh! And it’s completely your fault, anyway.” Gabe complains.

“You…you…got arrested…for…” William is doubled over, laughing his face off. Gabe glowers at him. “What the hell happened?”

“Well, I was about to leave, but then your fucking security system went off, and your asshole neighbor - “

“Mrs. Smith? She’s the sweetest!”

“Well, _she_ insisted that I was some kind of criminal! I said I was your boyfriend, but she said you weren’t gay!”

“Oh, yeah.” William says sheepishly. “She doesn’t know.”

“ _Bill_.”

“I’m sorry, Gabey. I’ll tell them to let you go.”

“You know, this never would’ve happened if you would just tell me the password to your security system. Or if you at least _wouldn’t_ turn it on while I’m in the house?”

“Sorry, habit. And I’m not telling you. Especially now that I know you’re a felon.” Gabe grumbles.

“Fuck off.”

“Really though, I can’t tell anyone I’m not living with the password.”

“Not even me?” Gabe whines.

“ _Especially_ not you.”

“What? Why not?”

“You _do_ have a history of breaking and entering.” Gabe flips him off.

“Cut it out, you dick.”

“But, you know. Maybe if you, um - “ William stops teasing to look at his hands. “I’d tell you if you lived with me. It’d only be fair, you know. Um, yeah.” Gabe pauses.

“Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?” Gabe asks tentatively. William nods, still avoiding eye contact. William hears Gabe chuckle and looks up at him. “You’re asking me to move in with you in a dirty jail cell?”

“It’s not _that_ dirty - “

“I’m glad my boyfriend’s such a romantic.” Gabe says in an amused tone, but he’s moving closer to William to kiss him near the mouth while William talks.

“Shut up, okay? I’ve been meaning to ask for a while. And this is like, a sign.”

“A sign, huh?” Gabe raises an eyebrow, and William rolls his eyes.

“Can you just answer my question?” He says grumpily.

“I love you.” Gabe says to William’s neck. William smiles despite himself. “Of course I’ll move in with you, mi querido.”

“Good,” William mutters. They kiss, and it’s been two years since they started dating, but William still feels his heart thump in his chest in the best kind of way.

“Will you tell me the password now?” Gabe asks.

“Fine,” William says. “Don’t laugh.” He warns.

“You laughed at _me_ ,” Gabe points out. William shakes his head.

“But you’re better than that. You can contain yourself.”

“We’ll see.” Gabe says, and William knows he’s trying to sound mysterious, but he just sounds happy. Which, in William’s completely unbiased opinion, is a much better way for Gabe to sound.

“It’s, uh, 111608.” Gabe thinks for a moment, then grins.

“You fucking sap.” He says, his eyes bright. “You made your password our _anniversary_?”

“Shut up.” William answers, but he’s not actually annoyed.

How could he be, when he’ll wake up to this shining face every morning from now on?

“I’ll go clear up your arrest, yeah?” William then says, but he doesn’t move away from Gabe, who’s holding him close.

“Then I’ll go to my apartment and pack.” William nods, and he’s still smiling.

“And I still have work, but I’ll come home and you’ll be there?”

“Definitely.” Gabe grins into the crook of William’s neck. “I can’t wait to move in.”


End file.
